simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Contas
Contas são objetos entregues aos Sims periodicamente e que devem ser pagas para evitar uma visita desagradável do cobrador ou ter seu suprimento de energia elétrica cortado e, posteriormente, o suprimento de água também . O valor das contas varia de acordo com o valor do lote com todos os itens nele inclusos, e se o núcleo familiar não tiver fundos o suficiente para pagar as contas, elas não poderão ser pagas. As contas vão continuar chegando, independentemente da situação financeira da família, e Sims que não puderem pagar até o prazo sofrerão as consequências. As contas são entregues com periodicidade definida por cada jogo pelo NPC Carteiro e depositadas na caixa de correio do lote. Os Sims deverão retirá-las de lá e pagá-las em ordem de evitar que um cobrador apareça e retome itens cujos valores equivalem aos das contas não pagas. The Sims As contas são entregues no The Sims uma vez a cada três dias pelo carteiro. Ambos crianças e adultos podem retirar as contas da caixa do correio, embora apenas Sims adultos possam pagá-las. Crianças que vivem sozinhas não poderão pagar as contas, o que fará com que o cobrador apareça. Repor o objeto perdido demorará mais, já que o máximo de dinheiro que crianças podem ganhar são §100, dados por supostos parentes. The Sims 2 As contas são entregues em The Sims 2 todas as terças e quintas-feiras às 10h. Ao contrário do jogo anterior, apenas adolescentes e Sims mais velhos podem retirar as contas da caixa de correio e terão quatro dias para pagá-las. Caso pagas até quinta-feira, o carteiro aparecerá para recolhê-las. Caso contrário, o carteiro apenas entregará mais contas. Caso o pagamento de contas seja negligenciado por mais de quatro dias, o cobrador irá aparecer e retomar um ou mais objetos que valham o total das contas não pagas. [[Arquivo:Pagar todas as Contas.png|thumb|150px|left|A nova interação de Quatro Estações.]]Em Vida de Universitário, as contas continuam a ser entregues a cada três dias em lotes residenciais, dormitórios ou grêmios estudantis. Em Quatro Estações, com o clima finalmente adicionado, a interação "Pagar todas as contas", selecionável na caixa do correio, pode ser selecionada após as mesmas terem sido tiradas da caixa de correio. A interação pode ter sido adicionada pois algumas contas poderiam ser postas em algum lugar e esquecidas, ou perdidas no meio de muita neve. Em Mansões e Jardins, adicionar painéis solares e cata-ventos no lote irá diminuir o valor das contas. The Sims 3 As contas em The Sims 3 são deixadas pelo carteiro na caixa de correios do lote todas segundas e quintas-feiras por volta das 8h. A interação "Pagar todas as contas" retorna ao jogo e também pode ser selecionada na caixa de correio. É possível também comprar uma recompensa duradoura e não pagar mais contas. Após Ambições, é possível comprar painéis solares e receber um desconto de 0,2% nas contas a cada painel solar instalado e 2% de desconto a cada cata-vento. The Sims 4 Em The Sims 4, as contas chegam à caixa de correio uma vez por semana. Pela primeira vez na série The Sims, as contas podem ser pagas pelo celular, computador ou pela própria caixa de correio. Também podem ser pagas por um adolescente ou um Sim mais velho. Elas também são mais caras que em outros jogos, podendo chegar a milhares de Simoleons. Quando o Sim atrasa o pagamento, é exibido um aviso de que ele deve fazê-lo em 24 horas ou os serviços serão cortados - são eles o fornecimento de energia elétrica ou de água. Inadimplência A falta de pagamento nas contas faz com que, em The Sims, The Sims 2 e The Sims 3, as contas novas troquem de cores, e ganhem tonalidades mais avermelhadas com a falta de pagamento. As contas variam de branco, amarelo, laranja e vermelho. Depois de dias sem pagamento, uma caixa de diálogo aparecerá avisando que "medidas mais drásticas" serão tomadas, ou uma mensagem no topo superior direito da tela dará a opção de pagar as contas com um botão. 200px|thumb|O [[cobrador.]]Após o fim do dia em que estes avisos forem entregues, o NPC cobrador chegará no lote e retomará um ou mais objetos que quitem o valor devido. Em The Sims 3, o cobrador pode tomar um objeto que valha aproximadamente a quantia devida, mas também pode pegar um objeto que valha mais do que o débito. The Sims 4 inovou no método de correção de indisciplina no pagamento das contas. Se uma conta não for paga 48 horas após o recebimento da mesma, o suprimento de energia elétrica será cortado. Se as contas ainda não forem pagas, o suprimento de água também será cortado. Entretanto, nenhum NPC é deslocado até o lote para cobrar o núcleo devedor. Os serviços retornam assim que as contas são pagas. Curiosidade *''The Sims Bustin' Out'' e ''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' para consoles portáteis e The Sims 4 adicionam formas similares de repreensão à falta de pagamento das contas. Categoria:Mecânica do jogo Categoria:The Sims Categoria:The Sims 2 Categoria:The Sims 3 Categoria:The Sims 4